


Spencer, Interrupted

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Beautiful Submission [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom!Spencer, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: After losing his sub and lover, Lila Archer, Spencer Reid makes some major life changes. Moving to DC he works as a freelance analyst and code breaker for the lettered agencies. He is still grieving Lila's loss, but finds an unexpected friend who helps him let go.





	

Spencer fingered the collar in his pants pocket and tried to shore-up the pain he had been trying to get a handle on since the funeral. Lila had been so bright and loving, fun and a lot smarter than the image she portrayed. The fact that she enjoyed the Dom/sub lifestyle with him wasn’t well known. They kept it quiet and she only ever wore her collar at their home.

When he came home and found police at their house and Lila dead, Spencer’s world shattered. It had taken him weeks to crawl back from the brink. He almost spiralled into drugs and alcohol, but when his friend Ethan came for the funeral he stayed and helped Spencer to pull himself back together.

Spencer had been itching to get out of Los Angeles, too many reminders of what it was he had.

“ _Do you like what you see?”_

_Spencer turned to look into the biggest green eyes he’d ever seen. The woman, the very beautiful woman, was actually talking to him. Spencer smiled softly as he looked back at her._

_“I see a lot of things that I like. But none are as pretty as you.” Spencer took a sip of his drink as he leaned against the bar. The club was small, but it catered to the things that he was drawn to. He had understood as a kid that he was a Dominant. The realization had hit him after certain incidents in High School and the way he had eventually handled them. Then there was his Aunt Heather. She was a Domme who saw what it was that was inside him and eventually helped him ._

_“That has to be one of the cheesiest lines ever,” the girl laughed softly as she pushed her blond hair behind her ear._

_“But it seems to have worked on you,” Spencer smiled wide as he leaned on the bar so he could get a good look at her. “Spencer, by the way.”_

_“Lila.” She held out her hand but all Spencer did was raise a brow and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear._

_“You can do better than a handshake.” He noticed her eyes widen and her breath quicken as he pulled back and smiled. The blush that creeped up on her cheeks charmed Spencer and he knew if he asked her to kneel right then and there she would._

He was looking out the window as he sat down in his seat after boarding. He was glad he had paid extra for the business class. There was only one seat next to him and they were separated enough to give each passenger a sense of privacy. Leaning back after buckling in Spencer closed his eyes and tried to relax.

A couple of hours later he was being woken-up by an attendant.

“Sir, would you like something to drink?”

“Oh _,_ ah just some water, thank you.” The attendant handed him a bottle, then moved on. Sitting up he pulled the collar out and fingered it and sighed heavily. He didn’t know how he was going to move on, but the first step had been the recruiter from the CIA. Code cracking was one of his specialties, he taught advanced math and computer science at CalTech as well as worked with JPL. He also knew advanced coding and had even started working on his own code language. If he got it finished, the CIA wanted first crack at it as it would completely change their security protocols, locking down their Government computers even tighter than they currently were. He would be working out of Washington D.C. and it was as far from California as he could have asked for.

When the plane landed in DC Spencer grabbed his carry on and quickly made his way to the terminal to pick-up his suitcase. He received a text that the rest of his things had been dropped off in those transport pods outside of the house he was renting for now with a possible buyout if he liked the house and neighborhood.

The car rental company had his vehicle ready, he would only be needing it till his own car was dropped off in the next few days. He had sold the house in LA along with many of the things from his and Lila’s life together. Trying not to think about the woman he had loved he pushed those memories to the side as he concentrated on the GPS directions. Finally he pulled into the driveway and saw the pods sitting outside his house. The movers were still there and after checking to see which pod had what, he asked them to help him move just the furniture.

The work was hard, but with the help he got his bedroom, living room, dining room and office set-up in no time. The company was then able to consolidate the pods, and Spencer would go through it a little at a time.

After taking a shower and settling down to some take-out and some Doctor Who, he pulled the collar out and fingered it once more. It was becoming something that helped to calm him more than anything. He laid back and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander, he unconsciously thought back to one of his visits home from college.

_“Heather, he’s too young.”_

_“Gil, that boy has a Ph.D and is well on his way to his second. He isn’t too young and if you continue to ignore his dynamic, it could hurt him in the long run.”_

_“This is real life Heather, not some fictional world where Dom and sub culture is widely accepted. I just don’t want this to be one more thing he has to defend himself on.”_

_“Shouldn’t that be my choice Uncle?” Spencer walked down from his room to see two of the most important people to him fighting about him._

_“Spencer…”_

_“I’ have already been in college for almost four years. I’m not naive and…” Spencer moved into the room and leaned against the wall looking at Gil and Heather._

_“Spencer?” Gil cocked his head to the side as he lifted his brow. Spencer often wondered if he looked at the people he worked with that same way._

_“I’ve had sex.”_

_Gil pursed his lips and Spencer could see his Uncle trying not to get upset._

_“When?”_

_“Last year. A girl I was doing a project with. Don’t worry we both used protection. I’m not stupid.”_

_“You are far from stupid Spencer.” Heather stood and walked over to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and made him look at her. “And tell me, what happened?”_

_“I…” Spencer’s cheeks pinked as he looked down at his feet._

_“Come on Pen, you know you can talk to me.” Heather’s voice was full of compassion and understanding._

_“I spanked her. She kept encouraging me and I kept doing it. I...I was safe. I remembered everything you told me Heather, I promise I didn’t do anything she didn’t ask for.” Spencer’s breathing had increased as his eyes widened._

_“Hey, do not ever feel ashamed of who you are Spencer. You liked it and that isn’t a bad thing. I can show you more, I can train you to understand who you are.”_

_Spencer looked up at the man that had been more father to him in the last four years than William Reid ever had been. He pleaded with his eyes to let him do this, to let him have this. There was a long pregnant silence between the three people in the room as they waited for Gil to answer._

_“Okay, just keep him safe.”_

_“Don’t worry sweetheart, your boy is perfectly safe in my hands.”_

Spencer smiled sadly to himself as he remembered how Heather had started him slow. There was never sex involved, and he mostly shadowed her with her play partner’s permission. He understood who he was and was made to never feel shame for it. The majority of society might not have understood people like him and like his adoptive parents, but he wasn’t going to let them make him feel bad for who he was.

He was drifting off to sleep when his phone rang.

“Hey, just wanted to make sure you got there okay.”

“Yeah, I paid extra to have the moving guys help with the furniture. I’m partially settled in here.”

“Spencer, you know I love you right kiddo?”

Spencer smiled to himself as he heard the concern in his adopted father’s voice.

“Yeah, Uncle Gil, I’m doing okay. It’s still going to take time.”

“You know where I am.”

“I do. And, thank you for helping me with Mom. I knew she was going to get upset and you being there helped.”

“Spence, it was no problem. I knew what I was taking on when I took you in, okay?”

Spencer’s smiled widened.

“Okay. I think I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight Uncle.”

“Goodnight kiddo.”

Spencer clicked the phone shut and put the leftover food away, then went to his room to get ready for bed. He had a few plans to sort out the next day and on Monday was his first day at his new job.

* * *

Spencer was sweaty and dirty. He had been bringing in boxes into the house and was putting away most of the essentials. Which started with his books. The north and east walls of the living room were covered in bookshelves and he had just put the last box of books up when he realized he was thirsty. He went to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and slowly drank it down. He was feeling quite accomplished. Going back outside there were only a few boxes left and Spencer didn’t even see the labels when he trudged back inside with two of them stacked on top of each other.

The first was all the stuff to set-up his office, but it was the second one that had him sitting back on his heels. With slightly shaking hands he pulled out the cuffs that had been Lila’s favorite. As were many of the other items in the box. He thought he had gotten rid of these things. He hadn’t wanted any reminders. Pulling out his phone he pressed speed dial.

“Spencer, I was wondering if you were going to call.”

“Heather, did you repack some of my things?” Spencer asked as he sat on the floor, stemming the tears as he held the cuff in his hand.

“Sweetheart, please trust me when I say that you will want them. Even if it’s a gentle reminder. I love you Spencer and I know you’re hurting. I wish I could help, I tried to help, but you needed to do what was right for you.”

Spencer closed his eyes and gripped the item in his hand.

“I don’t know what to do,” he almost whispered.

“Oh honey, I know you just have to give yourself time.”

“Thanks. I’ll call you and Uncle after I’m more settled.”

“Spencer, some advice. I know you and I know you tend to close in on yourself, to bury yourself in work, or some research paper, especially when you are upset and hurting, but don’t do that. Don’t deny who you are. Remember, a platonic partner can be just as satisfying. When you feel the pressure, just remember what I’ve taught you, okay?”

Spencer heard the concern in Heather’s voice and sighed. It would be awhile before he could even think about a play partner, but he would keep her words close. He said his goodbye’s and hung up. Laying back against the couch he closed his eyes and stemmed the tide of his sadness.

_“You are just watching for now Spencer, but I want to hear what you think, what you feel and most importantly I want to know what you want to do. Don’t hold back because no one here is going to admonish you for your wants and needs.”_

_“Okay.” Spencer was feeling a little overwhelmed as he followed Lady Heather through the private club. He still didn’t quite get her and Gil’s relationship, but he knew they loved each other and their love and support of him was all that truly mattered. He looked up finally when they walked into a room and there was a man that only had on some tight spandex pants. Other that that he was attached to a Saint Andrew’s Cross, with his back facing forward._

_“See him Spencer. He’s tense, but after a few minutes with me, his body will relax and he’ll be begging me to keep going. I want you to sit over there and watch and learn. But first, whisper in my ear and tell me what you would do.”_

_Spencer swallowed as he looked at the man on the cross. His body was average, which was fine, just being in the submissive position was pushing buttons Spencer didn’t know he had. He looked the man up and down as he thought about what he would want to do._

_Leaning close he lowered his voice and whispered in Lady Heather’s ear._

_“I want to hurt him, but...I want to make him feel good. To use him, tell him to kneel for me…” he choked on his words because he had rarely spoken them out loud to anyone._

_“It’s okay to not know all the things you want, but that’s a start. Now, be a dear boy and go sit down and learn, Spencer.” Lady Heather smiled at him as he moved to the only chair in the room and sat down to watch the stranger being dominated, but also cared for at the same time. At one point he had to cross his legs to stem the erection he started to get._

_He was taken by surprise when at the end, Lady Heather was gentle, soothing and led the man to the couch along the other wall. He was petted and soft words spoken as he was given water and instructions._

_As they were leaving Lady Heather explained._

_“Aftercare is just as important as the play Spencer. You don’t want your play partner to drop into what is known as subdrop. You want to reassure them that their kinks and the things they like are fine. Cleaning them up, giving water, a reassuring hand, it’s all part of the play.”_

_Spencer took it all in and knew he had a lot to learn, but he wanted to know it all._

“Okay, I’ll try to remember that. Love you.” He ended the call and laid back against the couch. Closing his eyes and pushed memories of Lila from his mind.

Putting the things in the box he took it to the spare room and shoved it deep inside the closet. He looked around the empty room and saw all the possibilities that it could be. It would be perfect for a small playroom, but he wasn’t ready for that yet. Sighing he moved out from the room and closed the door, he didn’t know if he’d ever be ready to let someone that close in again.

* * *

The weeks went by and Spencer settled into a nice routine. He had projects not only with the CIA, but the NSA, FBI and Homeland Security. He was what they called a high-risk asset. His knowledge along with his code-cracking and language skills were highly sought after. He was on a particularly stressful project with Homeland Security going through electronic communications that had suspicious ties to a group of homegrown terrorists. It took a couple of weeks of constant monitoring, as well as lots of coffee, and several nights where he didn’t sleep much. When the FBI were turned onto the same group, and they had lost agents in the field, Spencer got even less sleep. He had heard that three agents had gone to Guantanamo to interview someone that had suspected ties to the particular cell that they were after. Of course they couldn’t clue them in, their project was top secret and Spencer wished he could help them.

When the full extent of the plot was uncovered and agents stopped them from releasing the sarin gas, Spencer was relieved. They had been on lockdown for the two days that the agents, BAU Spencer later found out, had been on the trail of the cell. When they finally could go home Spencer thought back to CalTech a few years earlier. A recruitment seminar and the two men who had come to speak.

What Spencer had noticed that no one else had was how close the two agents were, and when, after the seminar Spencer went to speak with Agent Gideon, he noticed the collar the other man was wearing and the subtle, almost silent commands that Gideon was giving him. Spencer knew his kind anywhere and a part of him wished he had talked to them about their dynamic. He didn’t get sexual off of them, but there was something there. Instead he talked about psychopathy and other theories about psychology and philosophy with Gideon. He had been tempted, very tempted, to apply, but teaching and the private contracts he worked on more than satisfied him. Then Lila entered his life and he didn’t think the FBI was the place that would be conducive to his relationship.

Spencer held off for as long as he could, but he needed some kind of release so he dressed to impress. Fitted slacks, a nice fitted button down with a fitted waistcoat, and loafers. He artfully styled his hair and wore no jewelry. Once he was ready he left his apartment after calling for a cab. He had the address of the place he wanted to check out. From the discreet website the place looked like it catered to not only a moneyed clientele, but one that truly knew the lifestyle.

When the cab stopped at a nice looking outer building that had privacy windows, a doorman, and looked clean and very upscale, Spencer had hope that this was going to be the kind of place he could easily see himself frequenting.

Walking in and looking around, Spencer really liked the look of the place already, and he wasn’t even fully inside yet. After signing the NDA agreement. and paying a small fee for a temporary membership, he donned the mask that was required of everyone. He knew what this was, being in DC there were many high profile people that probably frequented the club. and anonymity was paramount in the public areas. If anyone wanted to out themselves, they could, but it would be each individual's choice, and in private.

Spencer walked through the club and went right for the enormous bar at the front. He saw there were several floors, the top ones being the rooms that were for rent. But, the floor right above Spencer could see alcoves that could be used for those that liked to be on display, but didn’t want to do outright exhibitions. He wrapped his Dominance around himself the moment he stepped in the club. He knew the people at work would be surprised at the change in his persona, they don’t see him as Dominant, and for the time being, he wanted it that way. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t confident, he was, he just didn’t want to have to answer questions he wasn’t ready to answer.

“A glass of your Fre Merlot, please.” Spencer ordered as soon as a bartender came up to him. He had liked the selection of non-alcoholic drinks the club offered. Afterwards, if he still wanted to stay in the club for a bit, he would order a Remy X.O., but Heather always instilled in him that play and alcohol did not mix. “And keep a tab open under The Doctor.” It was the name he had used in Heather’s private club and many of the subs that had been under his hand actually loved it. Those that were geeks got the nod to Spencer’s favorite fandom.

Taking the drink and sipping it he smiled and hummed his approval. Pushing away from the bar Spencer didn’t take his eyes off the bodies dancing and writhing together as he made his way towards a booth on the upper level where he could sit across from one of the exhibition booths and watch. He was trying to figure out if he wanted a play partner for the evening, or if just watching was going to be enough. He sat back and crossed his legs, sipping his drink and watched the two men directly in front of him. One was bound, had only a shirt on with tight leather pants, no shoes. The Dom was tall and thin, but was muscular as well. He was gorgeous, and Spencer admired the man’s skill with a flogger.

Over the course of the evening several subs had approached, but none of them held his interest for long. He signalled over a waitress that was working the floor and held up his wine glass, letting her know he wanted a refill. His eyes wandered to the booth next to the one he was watching. This one a man was on his knees, only in a pair of bike shorts, but he was bound with his arms out, leather ribbon like straps wound up his arms and connected in the back against his neck. His back was facing Spencer and was already striped with welts. The Domme was using a riding crop. She wasn’t terribly tall, but she was gorgeous. Her hair was down and framed her face beautifully. She was also wearing fitted trousers and a beige see thru blouse. Spencer could see the line of her bra, and he knew she was as much on display as her sub.

The man cried out and it brought Spencer’s eyes back to him. He could feel his own arousal as he watched, but his training with Lady Heather let him stave off an actual erection.

_“Do you want to scream for me Lilly?” Spencer asked Lila as he wrapped her arms in ribbons, the kind Aerialists used. They were safe and wouldn’t mark Lila’s skin too much. The midnight blue went beautifully against her pale skin. Spencer liked to call her Lilly when they played._

_“Yes, Sir. Please..” She moaned as she wrapped her hands around the ribbons and held on, waiting for what was to come._

_Spencer was careful in what he used. Floggers didn’t leave too many marks and often disappeared by the morning. He picked up a straight flogger with no knots and started out slowly, then increased the pain as he went along. By the time she was panting and begging, he knew to take her down and take her to bed._

_He was always gentle after their hard play, making love to Lila was never boring. She was passionate and loved him with all her heart. He found a gift in her and always thought they would get through life together._

He was brought out of his memories by the sounds of the Domme releasing her sub. The look of bliss on his face, the line of his body, how she cared for him made Spencer ache. When she turned to look at him, she smiled softly and nodded before walking away. He turned his focus back to the two men and noticed how hard they played. He had never gone that far with Lila, her acting career often prevented it. But, he sometimes longed to find someone he could play that hard with. Lila had even encouraged him to look for a platonic partner, but he didn’t want to do that. He had been happy with Lila, would have been happy with her for the rest of his life.

Several subs walked by his table, but he wasn’t tempted by any of them. Then his eyes made contact with the young man leaning against the bar at the end of the mezzanine section where he was sitting and observing. Finishing his drink, and wanting to switch to club soda, he stood and wrapped his Dominance around him as he stalked towards the bar.

“Club soda with lemon please.” Spencer handed his glass over and waited. The sub was watching him, his head tilted down and to the side. Spencer was watching him while he waited for his drink. When the bartender slid a glass in front of him, he picked it up and sipped. Nodding his approval, he signed the slip for his tab and looked back at the sub who was still watching him.

“Come, sit with me.” Spencer walked back towards the table he had occupied previously. The sub obediently followed. “Tell me what you want.”

“To let go. To get out of my head for a while. To please you.”

“Rule one, I don’t have sex with strangers. This would be completely platonic, but I can give you what you need. Rule two, we go over limits before any play begins. Rule three, no kissing and only touch if I say it’s okay, Rule four, no names. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Spencer watched the young man for a moment then made a decision. He stood and told the sub to stay where he was, that he would be back in a few minutes. Spencer went back to the small office and asked about one of the rooms on the upper levels. He was given a key card and a list of rules that the club makes everyone adhere to. He agreed to the rules, and signed the agreement. He liked the club and if all went well with the sub, he would purchase a membership.

Moving back to the mezzanine, he beckoned the young man to follow him.

* * *

Monday had Spencer working on some code that had been intercepted in Afghanistan. The language of the communication was confusing to those that had been watching the particular cell, hoping to get some information on their activities. He hadn’t realized how long he had been staring at the printouts when a cup of fresh coffee was placed in front of him and a man plopped down in a chair. Spencer was broken out of his thoughts and turned to look at the man fully.

“Dalton.”

“Dr. Reid.”

“Can I help you with something?”

“I don’t know, but everyone here has tried to figure you out and none of us can.”

Spencer grabbed his cup of coffee and sat back in his chair. He took a sip and made an appreciative hum as he studied Jack Dalton. Someone had been observant enough that they figured out how he liked his coffee. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be observed that closely. He took a long moment before he said anything.

“And what is it you can’t figure out?”

“Well, you’re smart. Like scary smart, of course all you code-crackers are pretty damn smart. But, that isn’t all you do. I know you have contracts with the NSA, FBI, and Homeland. So, freelance?”

Spencer studied Dalton a moment and decided that he could trust the man. He didn’t have many friends in the area, and maybe Jack Dalton would be a start.

“Yes. I am on a contract with the CIA, and yes I do work for other agencies. I guess they call me a ‘high-value asset’. It was a stipulation on my part. I don’t want to be tied down to one set of bosses. My hours are my own, unless we have a situation like the recent sleeper cell and we were all on lockdown. Other than that, I’m my own person.”

“I’ve come across some of your papers on the internet. They’re good. You could write your ticket to anywhere, yet you chose DC.”

“Maybe I like the work and it’s not about the money.”

“I say you’re hidin’. That’s okay. We’re all here for different reasons.”

“Yet, you have one foot out the door.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. You don’t go on as many missions anymore. You recently moved to my department which handles mostly tracking and code breaking. You don’t necessarily like what you do anymore, and you aren’t even sure that you actually do want to do it anymore. I know they’ve talked about assigning you as my personal security. I told them I didn’t need it, and know how to take care of myself. But, I’ve also heard a rumor that a newer agency, an off book one is looking to hire you to bodyguad their new agent.” Spencer smiled as Jack just raised a brow. “Say hello to Angus for me and tell him he still owes me $300 after our last bet. CalTech beat MIT by three. He’ll get it.” Spencer smiled at the shocked look on Jack’s face as he stood and went to the printer to grab the new set of communication he was trying to decipher.

Jack just chuckled and shook his head.

“Well played Dr. Reid.” He looked down at the table with all of the papers spread out. “You need some help here?”

Spencer looked over at Dalton and considered the man a moment.

“Yeah, I could. See this that I’ve highlighted? Anything that has this type of language I need you to find and highlight for me.” Spencer handed him a stack of papers, and though it was well known that Jack hated paperwork, he was never one to shy away from helping anyone in the department.

Spencer got lost in the words, in the subtleties of the language, in the hidden messages and codes in the communications and after a few hours, he declared he knew exactly what was going on. He took all of the papers and went to his boss and showed him what was going on. Randall Johnson wasn’t a stupid man, and Spencer was very grateful that he worked with smart people within the agencies. Johnson took his analysis and ran with it. Spencer left knowing that he had done good work.

When he got back to his office he saw that Jack was still there.

“You waited for me?”

“Want to get out of here?”

“I guess.” Spencer looked at Jack with wariness in his eyes.

“I know this great pub. You are going to like it. Genius, I promise.” Jack smiled a very wicked smile and Spencer couldn’t help feeling a bit aroused. It had been a long time since someone outside the community had peeked his interest. He knew nothing would come of it, but he decided to take Jack up on his offer.

“Sure, why not.” Spencer grabbed his bag and followed Jack out the door.

* * *

It had been a long time since Spencer let someone dominate him, even if they didn’t know they were doing it, but when he invited Jack back to his house so he could sleep off his inebriation, he only half expected for something more to happen. When he was pressed up against the wall and being kissed to within an inch of his life, he thought his brain was going to explode, let alone his cock that was currently hard and aching.

“Look at you Genius, I bet you couldn’t string two words together right now.”

“Jack,” Spencer whined as he was being held fast.

“ I say we take this to the bedroom.”

Without thinking, Spencer said yes. The two men were kissing and shoving at each other’s clothes to get them off and by the time they got to the bedroom, Jack shoved Spencer down on the bed and heard the clank. Spencer’s eyes widened and Jack just raised a brow.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Jack moved around the bed and saw the chains and cuffs. “Spencer, I did not expect this.”

“It’s not what you think…”

“That you’re a Dominant? I’m not stupid Genius. I observe and while you act submissive at work, I’ve seen you tear into someone who screwed up. Have you ever let anyone dominate you?”

Spencer swallowed as he looked up at Jack, his pulse pounded and his cock hardened even more.

“Only in training.”

“That is a story waiting to be told. So, Genius, what if I cuffed you to your own bed and had my way with you?” Jack smiled as he bent down and tongued at Spencer’s belly button. “I know you trust me, would you trust me in this?”

Spencer shivered under Jack as that tongue licked up his stomach and chest. A nippple was taken into Jack’s mouth and Spencer, for the first time since training _wanted_ to be dominated. To be told what to do, to be taken. The club had helped, but the lingering pain of losing Lila hadn’t left him and maybe, just maybe letting Jack dominate him was what he needed to try to move on.

“Yes.” The word was out of his mouth and yet, he knew it was what he wanted.  
  
“Condoms?” Jack asked before anything began between them.

“Nightstand, top drawer.” Jack felt around and grabbed one throwing it on the bed along with the bottle of lube he found there as well.

Jack told Spencer not to move. He felt around the bed and found the very sophisticated restraint system that had been built into the bed. He was impressed as he pulled the cuffs for wrists up and locked them around Spencer’s wrists. Feeling around again he found the large cuffs and raised his brows.

Spencer bit his lip as he lifted his legs and spread them wide.

“Those are for the thighs.” Jack’s knees almost weakened at the thought as he fastened one, then the other. He kept going and grinned when he found the ankle cuffs. Spencer then walked him through how to attach the ankle chains to the thigh cuffs, then the thigh cuffs to the headboard.

“Jesus Spencer,” Jack’s breathing quickened and Spencer closed his eyes, waiting for what Jack was going to do next. When he felt a mouth wrap around the head of his already throbbing cock he thought he was going to forget all of his training and cum right then and there. He took a few deep breaths to get himself under control. Jack’s mouth and tongue were wicked as he worked his cock. He didn’t want to cum, he wanted to wait till Jack was inside him, fucking him.

“Jack,” Spencer whined, which surprised even him.

“You’re mine right now, and right now I want to suck this beautiful cock. Don’t worry, I’ll get to fucking that sweet ass.” Jack smiled as he went back to paying attention to Spencer’s cock. Spencer threw his head back and had to admit, Jack was good. He was also so very good at bringing him to the edge then backing off. He had not had that happen for a long time.

Spencer was lost in his head when he felt a warm wet finger at his hole. Jack had found the lube and was making very good use of it. After being played with for a few minutes Spencer felt the blunt end of Jack’s cock pushing inside him. The pleasure at the breech had him bowing his back, trying to get more.

“So eager for such a pretty Genius. I’m going to fuck you nice and slow. I want to see you begging me.” Jack’s mouth dropped open as he bottomed out. “Fuck, so tight.” He pulled out slowly then thrust back in hard. He did that a few times, drawing out the pleasure and the anticipation for them both. Jack set up a steady rhythm that was neither fast nor slow, and it was driving Spencer crazy. He bucked against the restraints, trying to get him to move faster, to fuck him harder, but the man wasn’t getting with the program.

Jack bent down and took Spencer’s mouth in a searing kiss that made him open even more. Jack thrust his tongue inside and kept up that same maddening pace. Spencer’s cock was now throbbing, aching to be touched.

“Beautiful,” Jack murmured against Spencer’s lips as he increased his pace. Sitting up on his knees he gripped Spencer by the hips, fingers digging in as he started to snap his hips fucking into Spencer harder feeling on the edge of his own release. Faltering he fell forward at the force of his orgasm. Getting his breath back he pulled from Spencer’s body and settle between his legs, taking the already leaking cock in hand he brought Spencer off, the younger man coming in his hand as his body bucked against the restraints.

Jack moved off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. He found the washcloths and wet one, then came back out and cleaned Spencer as well. Carefully he undid the restraints and Spencer fell boneless to the bed. Jack wasn’t sure whether to stay or not till Spencer reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Please, stay. I...I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Jack smiled as he pulled back the covers and helped Spencer under them. Laying down he spooned in behind Spencer and held him. He wondered at the sudden melancholy that seemed to have descended on the younger man, but he wasn’t going to ask. If Spencer wanted to tell him he would. What he would do was hold him and maybe he would open up some.

“Thank you,” Spencer whispered as he let go and let himself grieve. He knew Jack might ask, but when all he did was hold him a little tighter and tell him it was going to be okay, Spencer let out a deep sigh and fell asleep. He hoped the morning would be a little brighter as he said his goodbyes to Lila.


End file.
